globalvoicesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Uganda
Basics * Information about Uganda from Wikipedia Flavor Sources watched * Flickr photos tagged "Uganda" * The del.icio.us "Uganda" tag * Technorati tag "Uganda" * Technorati posts that mention "Uganda" Local blogs In an African Minute: Joshua Goldstein is a 23-year-old American living and working in Kampala, Uganda. He writes about transitional justice and reconciliation, how new media can change Africa, and his life in Kampala. http://inanafricanminute.blogspot.com jackfruity: Jackfruity is an American expat working on various reintegration and reconciliation projects in and around Kampala, Uganda. She blogs about Ugandan politics and media, women's issues, and the occasional incident in the life of Jay-Z. http://jackfruity.blogspot.com I've Left Copenhagen for Uganda. Danish, female, 35, working for the Danish Association for International Co-operation in north western Uganda. http://www.pernille.typepad.com/uganda http://uganda.blogspirit.com/ Moses Rubn: Follow the ups and downs of my career, my family life and my extended search for a wife. http://www.bbc.co.uk/africalives/myafrica/blogs/005029/ Mrs Muskasa is the charasmatic head of Masindi Secondary School, she is featured on the popular BBC4 program African School. Read her diary to find out what lastest from Masindi. http://www.bbc.co.uk/africalives/myafrica/blogs/005077/ Denise Akii-Bua: As the conversation heated up it got me thinking. Maybe we should find out if there really is an adult male virgin in Uganda. http://www.bbc.co.uk/africalives/myafrica/blogs/005015/ Building Peace in Northern Uganda Peace workers with the Mennonite Central Committee, seconded to the Concerned Parents Association of Uganda. The Road to the Horizon An international aid worker's short stories from. Many of them about Uganda WORTH Notes From the Field - Chronicling the success stories of WORTH, a global women's empowerment program in Asia and Africa. Local news Why Museveni should not be reelected Uganda cannot afford the rise of yet another despot! The recent and still ongoing arbitrary process in the country is the clearest indication of why Museveni and his administration should not be allowed to overextend their stay in power. The 2006 multi-party presidential election in Uganda, is going to be a watershed moment for the country's political process. Ugandans will for the first time have to decide whether to keep the status quo of one man rule in Uganda or vote for the long overdue change in leadership for the first time in twenty years since Museveni came to power! There is only two ways Museveni can win: one is if the majority of Ugandans who know better acquiesce and remain subservient to his erratic and autocratic rule; the other is by bribing and cajoling gullible voters! Museveni's shameless decision to run again in 2006 has more to do with his personal quest for power and control rather than a sincere desire to establish a peaceful transfer of power in Uganda. If Museveni had Uganda's interest at heart he would have lived up to his manifesto promise not to run for office at the end of his current term! If Museveni had the country's interest at heart, he would not have bribed members of parliament (with tax payer money!) to amend the constitutional two term limit rule for president that inevitably favors his own bid for power. If Museveni had Uganda's interest at heart, he would have magnanimously stepped down after twenty years in office and oversaw the foundation for a peaceful transfer of power for the first time in our country's history. Wherever you have leaders that stay too long in power, abuse of power is more likely than not! Arbitrary rule and corruption is more likely than not! The best campaign strategy for defeating Museveni at the polls is to present consistent and straightforward reasons why he should not be reelected president. The most obvious and recent reason for defeating Museveni is clearly the governments heavy handed and arbitrary detention of an opposition leader that had voluntarily returned to challenge the president at the polls. Where is the reconciliation spirit he expressed at Dr. Obote's funeral? This was an ironic and desperate act of oppression by a government that is clearly afraid of loosing power to a popular opposition leader. Even if Dr. Besigye is kept behind bars through the elections, his supporters can still cast a clear and overwhelming protest vote in favor of a change in leadership for our country! Voters should be reminded that Museveni came to power by overturning a legally established government by use of force of arms. Should the country now also look into charging Museveni and his conspirators with treason? Museveni is also a leader that came to power fiercely critical of African leaders that stayed too long in power. Museveni is now among Africa's longest serving leaders! The longer Museveni is allowed to stay in power the more autocratic and arbitrary his rule is going to be. Its, therefore, absolutely necessary that the people of Uganda including members of his movement, gather the courage to vote for a new leader for our country. Let Uganda have a peaceful transfer of power for the first time in our history! " The leadership of any nation cannot be the work of one man or one party. It must be the effort of all capable citizens getting an equal and fair chance at leadership, through a transparent democratic process." " The more democratic a society is the more prosperous it is going to be! and there is no exception to that rule!" Other information * IFEX: Censorship in Uganda category:Local Information